Legend of Zelda: Return of an Unhappy Enemy
by King Mimiga
Summary: Majora turns Link into a Deku. He must stop the moon from crashing into our planet. No one will be the same after Majora is done. Anicent skulls, and Native Americans tribes will guide link. He must save the world and go back to his world. Can he do it?
1. Down the black hole

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda Series, the characters, or the names. I only own the OC's and this story. Please rate, comment, and save to favorites. Hope you enjoy my writing style.

Link had just defeated the mask. The mask's name is Majora. The mask used the Skull Kid to try and kill everyone by having the moon fall on Termina a land that Link found himself after trying to find Navi. Link decided to try and sail from Termina because he was unable to get to Hyrule the way he came.

"I hope this doesn't take too long I still have to find Navi." Link said to himself. Link was looking for his best friend... well second behind Saria, The Great Deku tree, Zelda, Malon, and Epona. Besides them Navi is his best friend.

Link saw something from a distance. It looked like a storm was coming right towards him. The wind was picking up it was getting cold.

"Damn why is it following me! What am I going to dooooooooooooooooooooo!" The boat was was sucked into the storm until it disappeared.

"We might again! Time to get my Revenge Link!" Said a familiar voice. Link opened his eyes to see a floating mask in the air. The room was dark but the mask was the only thing he was able to see. The mask had huge eyes. The eyeballs were yellow and the irises were a green color.

"Majora! I defeated you when I became Fierce Deity." Link yelled to him.

"You did... but something happened that made me come alive again." He said, "Now I will take away all over items."

"I won't let you do anything!" Link tried to lunge at Majora but nothing happen.

"You are a dump kid I used vines to bind you, you are helpless." With that Majora took away all of Link's items including the Ocarina of Time that Zelda gave to him.

"These damn items got in my way for the last time this time I won't be so dumb!" Majora used his power and destroyed all of Links items except the masks. Link was shocked, what was he going to do now?!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! I've won Link. My revenge is complete, well all most. I think you remember this mask!" Majora should him the Deku mask.

"What are you going to do with that?" Link asked. He knew, but he just hoped he was wrong.  
"You know my power yet you ask such a question? I'm going to use it on you and make it so you won't be able to remove it!" With that the mask flew onto Link's face, almost right away he was turned into a Deku.

"Perfect it fits you!" The evil masked laughed to his self. "Hmmm, what to do now, I can't just send you back to where you came from, you could get another Ocarina."

Meanwhile... A figure cloaked in black was walking towards an evil spirit trapped within a handcrafted mask; made long ago. The figure was unbalance; he had trouble standing and he was coughing up blooding.  
"Come on body keep together a little longer we will get our revenge soon enough." The man said. "Damn I'm so close and now I'm going to die! I won't allow it to happen! I have too much rage to die!" The man was cursed by the mask to die a slow a painfully death.  
"What is that up ahead? I hear voices." He listened for sometime then he heard a familiar voice.

"That must for Link! Majora must have kidnapped him. How fun the Hero needs to be saved." He laugh to him self before he coughed up more blood. He then started to sweat as if he had a flu.

"The Final Phrase. I have to hurry or I will die soon. If I don't kill him the curse won't lift."

Elsewhere.... The evil Mask had kidnapped Link and had tied him down with Vines to prevent him from going anywhere.  
"This is so hard. I want him to suffer but I don't know the best way. Where to send him, where to send him to suffer." The evil mask said to his self. The now Deku Link was tried up by the vines, unable to move.  
"Hmmm, I was thinking I could kill you but that wouldn't be fun, I would rather see you suffer for the rest of your life, HAHAHHAHAHAH!"

"Oh I know the perfect place for y- AH! WHAT THE FUCK! What? An arrow is in my face, what is going on here?!" The Mask was shoot by an arrow but from whom. Link look around but couldn't see anything beyond the Mask.

"I finally found you. I came to pay my respects... BEFORE I send you to Hell!" A voice that sounded like a man came out of the darkness. Another arrow came out of the darkness cutting threw the vines; it was also followed by another arrow.

"Run Hero run!" The man shouted to him. Deku Link did just that. He ran knowing he had to pick his battles. Fighting Majora would be a suicide mission. Link Shouted back towards the man.

"When can I thank you."

"We will might again soon, don't you worry." He turned towards Majora. "Its time to finish this. I would like to have a dance with you... a waltz would be nice. I dedicate this waltz to EVERYONE you killed!" The man was calm at first but got louder as the sentence went along.

Majora had tentacles come out the back of the mask. If the mask could smirk there would have been one on his face.

"Your more insane than me. You can't kill me! I accept your dance but it will be over before midnight!"

When the man readied his bow it moved the cloak revealing a small sword. The sword had a wooden hilt and guard. Just above the blade there was a red jewel in the wood. The man thought to himself, 'I'm sorry Link but I wouldn't be able to meet Saria. That isn't my destiny; mine is to die fighting Majora.'

With that Majora and the man fought it out. The dance of death.

In another location... Link had just ran from Majora and he was saved by a strange man. His thoughts were too much like a puzzle; he was unable to connect any pieces together because it didn't make any sense.

The fearfully hero kept running; hearing in the background the sound of battle, screams, cussing, and a sword being used.

"What am I going to dooooooo!" The hero fell down for what seem like an unless pit. When he awoke he saw that he was in a town... or what seemed like a town. He saw fairies that were trapped in glass cages. It looked like Hyrule but more advanced. How could he not of heard like a place like this?

"Hey kid what are you doing out this late do you know that everyone one is supposed to be inside at this hour." A man who liked like a patrol guard was talking to him. It took Link a minute to reveal he wasn't speaking the language of the Gods(Hyrulain language).

"Where am I, sir?" Link asked the man hoping he could help him. The man pointed his rod of light more towards Link, blinding him.

"Kid, why are you dressed like that you know that Halloween was last month, right?"

"Oh really sorry I thought it was this month, everyone calls me slow." Link wasn't a good lier he just acted like Mido.

"Kid I don't need any back talk from you. I will take you home, where do you live?"

"I'm from Hyrule." The guard looked at him with a look that shown he wasn't amused.

"Kid, I've been in the force for twenty years now and I haven't heard of a town called Hyrule. I will have to take you down to the station." The guard came close to Link to grab his arm, but Link was scared and ran because 'Station' in Link's mind was jail, and he didn't want to be put in jail. Link ran for it.

"Crap he got away." He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Calling all policemen, I have a run away juvenile, he is headed eastbound outside of the development of Maples. The Kid is wearing what appears to be a plant costume with a green hat, he also isn't wearing a shirt. He is wearing what it appears to be green shorts with brown shoes." The twenty year veteran officer said this into his walkie talkie. After telling this to the other officers he jumped in his cop car and followed the plant costume kid.

King Mimiga: Hope you like this story. No it isn't done yet it is just a long Chapter that is all.

Majora: Your the writer of this story! I will turn you into a Pink rabbit!

King Mimiga: No I won't be able to write my story with paws!

Majora: HAHAHA!

King Mimiga: Get away from me!

Majora: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Will Link make it back to his world? Who was that man in the black cloak? And will I be turned into a pink rabbit, all questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!


	2. Fated Meeting: Light

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda Series, the characters, or the names. I only own the OC's and this story. Please rate, comment, and save to favorites. Hope you enjoy my writing style.

The once great hero of time and Termina was running away from a guard in a metal monster. He ran as fast as he could and eventually he ran into thick woods. He knew from his years living in the forest with Saria and the other Kokiri how to hid in a forest. When he believed he was safe he stopped and sat on a stump.

"What I'm I going to do?" Link said to himself. "I'm all alone in a world I don't belong. Wait a minute this sounds a lot like when I was in Termina, but of course this time I don't have anything including my Ocarina."  
"Hoot, Hoot." Link looked up and saw an owl."Kaepora Gaebora? Is that you? Thank god I need help!" What Link saw wasn't a giant Owl with even more giant eyebrows but a puny owl not even bigger than the stump he was sitting on.  
"Why couldn't it be him. He always comes when I need help, so why not now?" Link sat there some more on the stump until his eyes saw something. Footprints. " I wonder who those belong to?" Link got up and compared his feet to the footprints. His feet were half its size which means they must belong to an average size person. "I wonder where these lead to and should I even follow them?" Maybe these were a trap or maybe not. Link couldn't just sit he until he died, the guards would found him way before then. Link decided to follow these footprints slow and steady to make sure his doesn't overlap with them and in case the change direction sharply.  
He noticed something about the air he was breathing, it had a layer of smoke hanging over it; It wasn't clean like the air around the Forest and Hyrule.

After a few minutes Link found where they lead to. A house on the edge of the forest; near civilization but just far enough away from it.  
"That was easier than I excepted. I thought that some monsters were going to come out but nothing happen." Link walked up to the house and knocked on it. He had nothing to lose. For a few minutes nothing happen, but thing Link caught sight of person moving the curtains.  
"Hello is anyone in there?" Again nothing. "Please I am lost and I need somewhere to stay for the night." Link heard a click come from the door and then the door opened away from him. The door retreated into the house and it showed to him an old man. The old man had a pale skin, his skin match his hair and his eyes looked sliver. He also had very little weight and in some places you could see the outline of a bone.  
"Come in." His voice was cracking, most likely from old age. He then went into his house leaving the door open. Link followed the man inside.  
The house was very dusty, it looked like it wasn't cleaned in ages. Link shock his head, 'Navi would never let me live like this, maybe he needs a person to help clean up.' Link thought to himself.  
Link followed him into a room with an oval table a seats on both ends. They both toke a sit.  
"Who are you? Where do you look like a planet? Do you realize that halloween is over?" The man speak first.  
"My name is Link and I am cursed."  
"I see. Link is your name. Cursed is what happen" Link thought, 'he is a very strange man. Hopefully I can make a break for it if he does anything strange."  
"Yes I almost forgot. My name is Tyler."  
That is a nice name Tyler, but why would you live out here. You should be with your family in your conduction."  
"You see Link, I wasn't always this way. I was once young and handsome but look at me now."

"But Tyler, doesn't that happen when you grow old?" Tyler signed. He looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes and then looked back at Link.

"People who don't know me think I am an old man. Family members think it's stress that is causing me to have my lack of sleep, and physicians have no idea but they just say I am perfectly normal and it's all in my mind. Do I look normal? No, I am eighteen for Christ sake, but I look over a hundred. That is what doctors say, they tell you that you're fine but really you are dying. That is what happen to my brother. You know what happen? Well he walked into the doctors to get a check-up and the doctor said he had a "clean-bill of health", whatever that means. Well my brother walked out of the doctor's office and dropped dead. Doctors don't know shit and religion to. I went to them believing God could for give my sin, but did there. Hell no." Link sat there hardly understanding a word that was spoken. "You must be too young to understand." Link realized that he was in need of a companion.  
"It is okay Tyler, even if I don't understand, you now have someone to listen to all of your problems."  
"Thanks Link. I got an idea, you can stay here as long as you like. Speaking of which we should be getting to bed it's very late"  
"Thanks Tyler." Link thought, 'He is crazy but he is nice. He would be wrong not to accept it. He did let a stranger into his house.'  
Tyler walked into another room and got out a stained blanket and pillow.  
"I'm sorry but this is the only things I can give you." Link toke them.

"I don't mind, I am just happy I have them." Tyler walked upstairs but turned around before entering his room.  
"Link, before I go to bed there is something I must tell you."  
What's so important it can't wait until tomorrow?"  
"I sleep walk. I don't know how long I've been doing it but I am warning you." Tyler turned around and went into his room. Link rolled into a ball and threw the blankets over himself.  
"I wonder if Majora is behind what happen to him... but if he is where is he... YAWN? No wonder I'm tired I haven't slept in a long time." Link's eyes closed. They both were unaware of a mask and a boy in the next town.

King Mimiga: Hi guys sorry I haven't written you more of the story. Majora turned me into a pink rabbit and I had to buy a computer that rabbits can use. Not ask me why they have any but I used mine, even though it was hard and was able to find a computer. Oh just to tell you I said all questions and more will be answered in the next chapter, well I lied.  
Majora: I will turn you back to normal once you finish the story.  
King Mimiga: How about I just put, "And Link killed Majora and everyone lived in peace, THE END."  
Majora: NO! You do that and your stuck like that!  
King Mimiga: Okay.  
Who is that Tyler person? Who is the boy? And will I be human again? All questions and more might be answered in the next chapter.


	3. Fated Meeting: Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda Series, the characters, or the names. I only own the OC's and this story. Please rate, comment, and save to favorites. Hope you enjoy my writing style.

A boy sat alone in his room playing Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

"I hate people. They are mean, immoral people, and they are violent." The boy said. "Why do I have to save these people? They haven't helped me at all. They only character I like in this game is Skull Kid."

The boy was on the final day and was ready to battle Skull Kid. One of the fairies was telling Link to get the four Giants to help stop the moon from falling. "Why should I stop the moon? Let them all die! DIE! DIE! HAHA!". He watched as Skull Kid called down the moon with a mighty screech and with that it came. Then the music sheet with notes on it appeared.

"Looks like I am forced to summon the Giants." He pushed in the correct notes and he watch as the moon continued to fall towards the town. "Just like people their words means nothing in the end." Then the boy watched as the boy giants did appear to stop the moon. "In real life that wouldn't happen! They wouldn't come to save the people. They wouldn't give a damn."

The boy watched as the giants stopped the moon and the world was saved. The boy throw his control on the ground. "Everything about this game is so stupid. I don't want to save people I want to kill them. I want to punch the women and stab the men. I want to be a Dictator, no, no, that is not it, I want to be a powerful being.

Something with the ability to bend reality to my whim. But all I am is a unless boy with no friends, I want be a ruler but I will be forever lonely." The boy picked up his control again and continuing pressing the buttons and he saw something. The mask came off the boy and flew into the moon's mouth and it started to come towards the town.

"Now that is more like it. Crush the people, Crush them. Skull kid is a idiot because he was being used and he didn't even know it and he has no friends because he is a loser. Who would want to hang out with such a weird kid like him? No one. Majora. That is my new idol I want to be like him. I want him."

At that moment a thunderstorm appeared and it knocked out the power "Mom the power went out."  
"Erik, looks like you won't be able to play your game until tomorrow. You better get to bed it's almost eleven o'clock."  
"Yes mom." He brushed his teeth and he thought about how cool it would be if Majora was real but alas it was just a video game. Like it would ever happen to him. Erik then walked back into his room and hopped into bed. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to play his game.

Erik awoke in the morning with the sun's light peeking though his shades. He jumped out of bed and ran to turn his console on. Erik pushed the on button but nothing happen. "The power must still be out. Hopefully this is fixed by the time I come back from school." He went downstairs and got himself some cereal to eat. "My parents get to sleep in while I go to school. That doesn't seem right." After he finished brushing his teeth he got his things together and went down to the bus station.

Erik stood on the other side of the block, away from the other people he hated. He watched as one of them, a girl, came over to him. She was a classmate of his, Persephone, her parents were active reader's of Greek myth and named her after some woman in one of those old stories.  
"Erik I was playing that game you were playing, what was it called, Zelda of Time? No that doesn't sound right."  
"First of all it's Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of time, second you are playing the prequel to my game." Erik hated this girl. She saw him playing Legend of Zelda Minish cap on his ds and now she wanted to play.  
"The thing is Erik, I am stuck on the Water temple. I don't understand what I am suppose to do."

"I don't know. I haven't played it yet." It was then that the bus pulled up, and Erik and the rest of the kids boarded it.

Erik went to his first class of the day, English. Their teacher was in the room as the kids came in and took their sit, but one of them came towards Erik and said,  
"How are you doing Erik?"  
"I'm fine." Erik knew that the boy didn't care. If that teacher wasn't there he wouldn't act the way he did. That is how people are, if they are not being watch or they are in control of a situation all of their morale beliefs, all of what they say doesn't matter anymore. People are like water, they change their personality when outside forces affect them.

Erik went to each period getting more and more annoyed with people. 'Why couldn't I have been home schooled like some other people.' Erik kept thinking like that all day, because of that his grades were hardly above failing. He believe the reason for the low grades was evidence that the teachers didn't like him. 'Only people who are friends of the boss will advance in anything.' Erik believed this like Christians believed that following the bible will lead to their salvation.

After school Erik walked home to find his parents were out. Erik had some homework but he didn't care and despite his parents trying to push him to do his homework he doesn't do it. Erik says to them, "Guys you do realize that this is busy work. It won't help me. Teachers do this all the time don't fall for it." His parents eventuality gave up.

They didn't take away his games because it was the only thing that kept him happy. "Hopefully the power still works." Erik turned on his nintendo 64. At first nothing but then it turned on. "Good, I just have to go though the scene and then I have to battle Majora even if I don't want to."

Erik skipped though the scenes very quickly. He reached the part where Major goes inside the moon but then the game froze. "Oh come on! When the power went out did it mess up the game! Cheap piece of shit!" Erik kicked the console as hard as he could. He turned around. "I can't believe this. I want to finish the game but the console is broken. How am I going to pass the time now?"

"I have a suggestion." Spoke a voice. Erik turned around quickly to found a mask with yellow eyes looking back at him.  
"Are you real and did you talk?"

"If I wasn't, you would be crazy. You would be even more crazy because if I didn't talk the voices must have come from your head, or a creepy person is watching you. Take your pick." The mask said.

"But wait your Majora, aren't you?" The mask seemed to smile, or what seemed like a smile.

"Of course I am. I was brought back from your hatred of people and your love of me... of course lightning and you kicking it did help." Erik was confused by his statement.  
"But isn't Love and hate contradictions?"

"Hahaha, of course. To create life, or in my case bring me back from the dead, you need love, hate, energy, and chance. When all four are combined they create life." Erik shock his head because the statement made even less sense.

"But wait that is not true. Not everyone is created from love or hate. Some are made from love or hate and sometimes neither." The mask laughed some more.

"Those people with one or neither are not truly whole. Your life is determine the moment you are born and the tools used to make someone is more important than the person themselves. If they live in a family based on hate they themselves will hate and nothing else." Erik nodded his head for he  
understood.  
"I'm suppressed that someone who acts so childish would be such a deep thinker."

"On the outside I am childish but in the inside I am a deep thinker, it's just some days I am more of the former than the latter." Erik continued to nod until he stopped all of a sudden.  
"What was your comment earlier about having a suggestion?

"My suggestion was because you hate people and I have the power to help you. You could get back at all the people you hate." There was a glow in Erik's eyes.  
"Yes. We can work together to punish all the people who have made me suffer. Just to tell you Majora I went to keep a low profile so we will do this when the sun is down." Majora laughed at that comment.

"That was funny. Keeping a low profile. Why would you want to do that?"  
"Majora it's very simple. When people are afraid of something they need something to blame. They need a name, a face, something, because when they know what it looks like they are less afraid of it." A simile crossed Erik's mouth. He then started to laugh. "Hahahah. I'm happy, I'm laughing. I haven't been like this in a long time."

"Hahahaha. With me your life will be completely different. No more mean people. Only two close best friends." Erik's eyes filled with tears. "What are you bipolar? One minute you are happy and then the next you are sad."

"No that is not it. You said that we are friends, best friends, no one has ever been my friend before."  
"I never caught your name." Erik was shocked.

"My name is Erik. I can't believe we talked and I never gave you my name. Hahahaha." Majora produced a sweat drop. Majora thought, 'Erik really needs some how, his mood jumps changing more than a girl changes clothes.' Majora joined Erik in his laughter.

One day changed everything and now the giant clock's gears are in motion. They can't go back, only forward, they can't even be stopped. The clockmaker is the only one who knows how to stop it but no one knows who the clockmaker is. Some people say the clockmaker is god and others say it's humans. Even more wonder if the clockmaker is a man or woman. All the while the clockmaker is secretly watching everything happen but is waiting for when the clockmaker is needed.

Majora was alive in Chapter one? What is going on? It seems we'll have a lot more questions and a lot less answers. Hopefully things will start making sense soon.

King Mimiga: Hi everyone. I'm doing fine as a rabbit, well almost. I found out that ice cream makes me sick.

*Majora eats ice cream* Majora: If you hurry up I might give you some of mine.

King Mimiga: Your still here? Make yourself useful and clean out my liter box.

Majora: You have a liter box? Why can't you use the toilet?

King Mimiga: You try doing it like this, I almost fell in!

Majora: Even when I'm on break I have to work.


	4. Walking towards Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda Series, the characters, or the names. I only own the OC's and this story. Please rate, comment, and save to favorites. Hope you enjoy my writing style.

Link was sleeping on Tyler's couch and without him noticing started to lean towards one side a little too much. CRASH.

"What happen?" Tyler ran out of his room to find Link sleeping on the floor. Link had knocked into the table. "I don't believe it. Hopefully he isn't dead." Tyler walked down and stairs and rocked Link. "Link? Are you okay?" Link blinked and few times and awoke to find Tyler hovering over him.

"What? What is wrong?"

"You fell off the couch." Link looked around.

"So that is why I'm down here. Well time to go back to sleep." Link put the blanket over top of himself.

"Are you always like this in the morning?"

"This happens all the time."

"You must have been dropped on your head when you were a baby." He whispered.

"I don't know. I don't know who my parents were. All I know is my mother ran into the forest to get away from the war but died at the roots of the Great Deku tree, him with Saria and the other kokiris have been raising me ever since."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked. Link told Tyler about his adventures.

"Do you now understand?" Tyler nodded and got up.

"Link, you have an active imagination, now let's go."

"Where are you going."

"Just to get out of here."

The two odd balls went into town. There, they heard people whispering. They said things like, "Why are they like that? Are they going to a party for messed up people?"

"Don't let those people get you mad. It makes you seem like even more of a monster." Tyler inquired.

"They're not, I just have to get used to be looking like a Deku again."

"Right!" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Hey look a museum, let's go in here to pass the time."

Tyler and Link walked around looking at many different pieces of artwork.

"Wow I haven't seen so many different pieces of artwork since my time in Hyrule castle."

"They're okay, you see art has lost its beauty. Now it seems that it doesn't have a soul anymore."

"Why did you come here if you hate it so much?" Link asked. Tyler started to sweat.

"I don't know." Link didn't believe him.

"Tyler I know your lying, tell me the truth." Tlyer nodded.

"You see Link... I have a magnet in my head that makes me go to places I don't like."

"I'm going to have to pull it out of you." Link said.

"Yeah, come on let's go for a walk."

Link and Tyler left the building and went down a road that went into a development. It was starting to get dark, and a strange man wearing a sign was on the other sidewalk.

"Crap! Link, Look down and walk quickly." Link did as he said. The man saw them and walked over.

"Be warn the End of the world is upon us... wait the dead walking with the living."

"He isn't that old, minster." Link said.

"Plants talking? Oh my God! Signs of the end of the world." The man ran off warning people of the end of the world.

"End of the world? What's going on Tyler?"

"Well Link, there are people believing that there will eventuality be the end of the world. Of course they haven't been right yet but some people believe them."

"It seems strange to worry for no reason. I sense no omens here, and no evil covered by sheep's wool."

"You're a strange kid Link." Tyler said.

Link and Tlyer continue to walk down the sidewalk until they saw a man on his metal throne.

"Hey, mister what is that thing your own." The man looked around and saw a plant like creature talking to him.

"Well this is a riding lawnmower. It mows lawns. Didn't you know?"

"How well does it cut?" Tlyer asked, slightly interested.

"I don't know. It's too big to cut my lawn. Didn't you know?"

"Wait why would you have something that can't do its job. It seems a waste, why not give it to someone?" Link asked. The man was shocked by this comment.

"This right here is the best one ever made, its a symbol of what I can buy. The neighbors envy me, didn't you know?"

"Still a waste." Link said.

"Why you little sh-," His statement was broken off when his wife ran at side yelling.

"You won't believe this! The Museum near us is being robbed!"

"Come on Tlyer let's go!"

"Wait Link the police can handle it!"

"When did you hear it being robbed?" the man asked his wife.

"I was listening to the radio when it cut to an important message. One of the guards was able to call the police and its believed one of the police officers called the news station."

"That's strange? Why would a police officer call the news station?"

"That's how I felt too."

*A few minutes before the robbery*

"Let's have a little fun Majora" Erik said putting the mask on and a black cloak.

"Messing with a few guards at a Museum doesn't feel like payback." Erik laughed.

"I do want payback but can't I enjoy. I don't want to finish quickly, it would be a bore."

"You're like me."

"Come on let's go." Majora used his powers to float him and Erik to the museum.

"Closed, that's good, it always closes before it gets too dark out." Erik said.

Majora used his powers to unlock the doors. They went into the museum floating around.

"Guards! Someone is trying to rob the museum." At least a hundred guards appeared out of no where.

"Majora you know what to do." He summoned banana peels.

"Your going dow- ahhhhhhhh! What's going on... banana peels!" The guards slippd over the peels over on top of each other.

"Get your foot out of my face!"

"Get your foot away from my face!" The guards unity was falling apart.

"Should we at least take something while we're here?" Majora asked.

"Why not." Nothing caught Erik's eye except the crystal skulls. "Its said that if you have all thirteen of them you will prevent a disastrous."

"Why would you want them? You want to cause one not prevent one."

"That is true but if we have it then no one can stop us. I can't believe the nine that have been found were all put in this museum." Erik took them with him and left. One of the guards made it to a phone and called the police.

"Hello, we need back up, the museum is being robbed."

"Shouldn't you be the ones stopping them?"

"Funny story, you see." The guard laughed.

"Right,we will be right over." the police officer said. Unknown to both of them the phone was tapped.

"This is going to be a hit, I call it, 'Mask man strikes!' Its prefect." a news reporter said.

"We better call the television stations and the radio stations to tell them about this story or your big idea won't go anywhere." The other news reporter glared at him.

"Good point, hurry up we can't miss this."

*Link and Tlyer*

"Link! Why won't he listen to me?" Tyler wondered.

"No time to talk! Run faster." Link said. 'Even though I don't have my weapons I can still improvise.' he thought.

"Link whats that?" Link looked up and saw a figure leaving the museum. It looked like he had something on his face, a mask. He also saw nine objects following behind him.

"If I'm not mistaken then that has to be Majora. What were those things? It must be for something evil." Tyler caught up to Link. He was out of breath.

"What...now..Link?"

"Why is he here,what is his plan? I wish Zelda was here she would know his plan and a way to stop it."

Link and Tyler watched as Majora and the kid disappeared in the darkness. There was a moment of silence before as the police showed up, followed by a news van.

What will happen when Tyler and Link meet the police? What will Erik do with the Skulls? Whats up with the news station tapping the police phones? All questions and more might be  
answered in the next chapter.

Cashier: That will be 12.50 for the sign and calander.

Crazy man: Thanks, I can't believe people keep breaking my signs. They need to be warned about the end of the world.

Cashier: Sir, can you please move ahead there is another customer waiting in line.

Crazy man: A pink rabbit? Oh my god! Its the end of the world!

*Runs out of store*

King Mimiga: Is he always like this?

Cashier: Only on Tuesdays... he ran out without getting his stuff.

*King Mimiga picks up the calendar*

King Mimiga: Everyday is Tuesday!


	5. The Mysteries of Tyler

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Legend of Zelda Series, the characters, or the names. I only own the OC's and this story. Please rate, comment, and save to favorites. Hope you enjoy my writing style.

Link and Tyler were standing outside the museum when they saw steel boxes with the paralyzing lights going off. woo-woo. woo-woo. The steel boxes came to a screech that caused Link to cover his ears and the blinding lights caused them both to turn away. They were followed by two more larger versions of the steel boxes, but they were white except with some gibberish written on the side.

"Hey, you two. Face towards the cars and put your hands up and nothing will happen, you hear?" A guard yelled from the steel box. Link and Tyler looked at each other. They were sweating not from the run but from fear of being sent to jail for misidentification.

"Officers, we aren't-" Tyler tried to tell him ,but the guard interrupted him.

"Keep your mouth shut, we were told a short person wearing a mask robbed the museum, and you fit that the closest plant boy, now we weren't told about you but you must be his accomplish." Every single one of the guards' faces were pinch together to keep them looking fierce. Not one of them wanted to show weakness to them . They pulled at small weapons and pointed at them.

"Don't move or we will shot. We will come to you, if anyone makes a suddenly movement we will open fire." The head guard told them. The guards slowly moved close to them, forced to stand there like idiots just holding their hands ups. Eventually one of guards were next to them, using their hands to feel around for things that weren't there, as in weapons.

"Sir, they have no weapons on them." He hollered back to the other guards. The head guard nodded and the guard put tight metal bracelets on them. They pushed them into the steel boxes and while this was going on two people holding a over-sized, looking-device, was being pointed at the captured duo.  
A different looking guard came out of the museum panting.

"What is it? Aren't you guys the security guards for the museum?" The head guard asked. The security guard breathed heavily and Link saw banana peels on him.  
"Th...th...tho...those...gu...guys...aren't...the...rob...robbers." Link never saw so many people change their expression so fast.  
"What? But we say them leave the museum! They are the robbers!" The head guard screamed.  
"No...we...saw...who...did...it...and...it...wasn't...them." The guy started to get his breathing in order. The head guard's face turned red and he removed the cuffs from the duo's wrists. He spoke quickly and didn't make eye contact.  
"I'm sorry about the mix-up...we need you two stay here just in case you saw anything." He swiftly waked away.

The head guard asked Link and Tyler where were they coming from? Why were they here? Where are they going? What did they see when you came here? They kept asking the same question over and over again until the guards felt that they were telling the truth. They then moved onto the security guards, each guard was asked to explain where they were before, during and after the robbery, when did the robbery happen, who called them, each one was asked to describe the thief the best they remember it. Eventually there was a pattern and most agreed they saw a short person with a black cloak/cape wearing a mask that was purple with spikes and green/yellow eyes. They also told the police that the nine crystal skulls stored here were stolen. Tyler kept pacing back and forth waiting for the guards to let him and Link go home. After what seemed like decades Link and Tyler were allowed to go home and when they were at Tyler's house Link asked a question.

"Tyler, why did you go to the museum in the first place?"

"Link, I'm tired and I want to go to bed," Tyler groaned in annoyance.

"Tyler I won't let you sleep unless you answer my question...truthfully." Link wasn't usually bossy but this was a different story. Tyler dragged himself into the kitchen and pulled out the chairs for them to sit on. Tyler sat there a few minutes to clear his head, he suddenly spoke to Link with a twinkle in his eye.

"Link, it all started back when went to go to college...um...its a place where you go for higher education." Tyler face redden when he said college. He continued shortly after he cleared his throat. "Well Link when I went to this college, art college, I was turned down. I don't know why, my handcrafted wooden creations were the best anyone has ever seen."

"If you did such a great job on it why did they turn you down?" This bothered Link greatly.

"I don't remember. I think it was because my SAT and my grades were fairly low, but I was a bright...in my own way, but I didn't have time to do schoolwork. You see Link, when I was growing up I had to help my father at his job, he used to put the shingles on the roofs of houses. During our breaks I used to take a knife with me and cut into a piece of wood laying around to try and form it into something." For an instant Tyler's eyes turned from gray to blue. Link didn't want to say anything, for fear that Tyler might get distracted. "Would you like to see them?" Link was deeply curiosity and he accepted the offer. Tyler went over to a door and open it. He pulled out a wooden box which was decorated with carves of flowers, animals, and repeating patterns of different basic shapes. Tyler walked over slowly. Tyler's faced turned red and he was struggling to carry it over to the table. He opened the box up. The hint of blue came back to his eyes, "Here you go Link. This was the first one I made." Link looked at the wooden dog. He couldn't believe how smooth it was, and if he didn't know it was made out of wood he would swear it was real.

"You did a great job on this." Link peered into the box to see his other works. In the box there was a cat, a mouse, a horse, and unfortunately other works that were started but never finished. Tyler saw that Link was disappointed.

"Link after I was rejected I couldn't continue anymore because it didn't matter if I made these for no one would ever notice them unless I was rich or famous."

"Why didn't you show them your creations?" Tyler's eyes lost the twinkle that had been there. His head dropped and Link was shocked when he saw something. Tears.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" Link regret asking Tyler to tell him.

"I did show them it, but they said that my work was garbage. They told me my work had too many flaws and was too dull and normal."

"These are perfect, don't listen to them." Tyler shook his head in disagreement.

"They told me the dogs ears with off, the cat was wrong because it had three legs instead of four, and they criticized my work to no end."

"Tyler this doesn't explain why you don't like going to museums?" Tyler smirked.

"This story ties into that one. You see, when I go there I see all these masterpieces have so many flaws in them but now a days thats frowned upon. Every day I go into it I see the old  
art slowly disappearing and new art taking its place. Every time I go there I mentally salute all the old art and mentally stab the new art. New art isn't hand made anymore, new art is shit compared to old art, and new art doesn't resonate like the old art. Everything old is disregard and everything new is embraced." Link saw Tyler slip into a deep depression. Link put his hand on Tyler's knee cap.

"Tyler... who cares what they say. If you keep doing your best even they will have to let you in." Tyler snapped out of his depression.

"Link, you remind me of my brother, he was thoughtful, always caring about me and always believing that eventually I would be as good as him... you know its so strange but I believe he foresaw his own death, for he gave me this house before he died and just enough money to last me all of college."  
"What was your brother's name?"

"His name was Kin. He had blue eyes and dirty blond hair, he was handsome. You know your name is similar and you have dirty blond hair too." Again Tyler's eyes turned from gray to blue, but this time it lasted a little longer. "Thanks, You're been helpf-" Tyler's face want blank. He pulled out a small knife. Link jumped backwards out of his chair. Tyler stuck his other hand into the wooden box and pulled out an ocarina, with the knife he cut into the ocarina. His face never changed and he never moved much. After a few minutes he said a small ancient sounding prayer and put all the stuff away including the wooden box which he had no trouble carrying now. After all that he then went to his room, still having the blank stare on his face.

"Tyler? That's so strange. What's going on?" When Link made it to Tyler's room he was already asleep. Link saw a black shiny stone on a table near Tyler's bed. "I would if that's his brother's "

"This must be the sleep walking he told me about, I should ask him about the ocarina." Link stood there are a few second. "The Ocarina!" Link ran downstairs and got it out. Link felt little pain as the organ pipes of different sizes punched out of his back. Link played the song of healing and a deep lullaby like sound came out of the organs. It sounded like a sad song where you just want to sit there and cry away all of your pain, and by the end of the song your soul has lifted from the pits of darkness. Suddenly a bright light filled the house. Link felt his face and it was soft. "YES! BACK TO NORMAL!" Link ran around feeling so much better being himself again that Link abruptly collapsed. He fell a sleep for he was overly tired.

Why did Tyler go into a trance? How will the Ocarina affect the plot? Will any of these questions be answered anytime soon? Tune in to find out.

Majora: Did you get it?

King Mimiga: Here its is.

*Throws it at Majora*

Majora: Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Manga. Thanks.

King Mimiga: Did you get mine?

Majora: Yeah, here you go.

*Throws it to him*

King Mimiga: Play boy bunny? With real bunnies! I wanted the new Zelda game.

Majora: I thought this would help you get an extra hop in your step.

*Throws book at him*

Majora: That hurt!

King Mimiga: Going to buy something online. Leave me alone.


End file.
